El muro cae
by ASOIAFGOTFANFICS
Summary: Este es un trabajo realizado en conjunto por el grupo que tenemos en face! Todos muy talentosos ;)
**I**

Jon se dio media vuelta y contempló por última vez que, de lo que había sido su vida durante aquellos últimos años, no quedaba absolutamente nada: el Muro estaba completamente destruido. Los caminantes blancos habían atacado el castillo al anochecer, y tras semanas de incansable lucha, el muro había caído sobre la mayoría de los monstruos, asegurando la victoria de los pocos miembros de la Guardia de la Noche que quedaban de pie. Pero era una victoria pasajera. Los otros habían mandado a la batalla a los espectros por delante, envueltos en una gélida niebla blanca. Ahora que el Muro había caído, solo podían quedarse y morir, o huir y lograr replegarse. Jon vio a Val y a sus hombres descansando en la nieve, agotados, hambrientos, y supo lo que debían hacer: partir a Invernalia y alertar al Norte. Poniente era un caos, los rumores de la llegada de dragones, de la caída de Tomen... la ley no existía si no había ningún rey que la hiciera cumplir, cada gran señor hacia lo necesario para conservar su tierra bajo los pies, el resto lo hacía para evitar yacer bajo ella, pero estaba seguro que el Norte ayudaría a defender el reino de la mayor amenaza de todas. Los rumores que habían llegado al Muro tan irrelevantes como el sonido del viento ante la magnitud de la batalla. Incluso decían que Sansa estaba en Invernalia, pero aunque esos murmullos no fueran verdad los norteños responderían, al final de cuentas por las venas de Jon corría sangre Stark... El joven volvió la mirada hacia el horizonte por última vez y, haciendo acopio de todo su ánimo, se reunió con el resto de la compañía. Sin demasiado convencimiento al principio, pero con más resolución a medida que actuaban, todos fueron poniéndose de pie y alistándose para emprender la marcha hacia el sur. Luego, mientras cabalgaban, Jon se preguntaba cómo sería el recibimiento que cabía aguardar por parte de su media hermana. Sin embargo, hizo a un lado los recelos: Invernalia parecía ser, en ese momento, el único lugar desde el cual iniciar la resistencia. Sansa debería entenderlo

Sansa parecía perderse en esa visión de bosque, desde su torre. El follaje nevado, que vestía a lo lejos los viejos árboles de Invernalia, la llevaban de regreso a su primera niñez, a los cuentos de largos inviernos que tanto repetía la vieja Tata. Hizo una mueca, Arya los habría disfrutado tanto como Bran. Su expresión se tornó triste evocando a quien fuera ella alguna vez, a quiénes fueran sus hermanos algunas vez... ya no quedaba ninguno, solo ella… y Jon. Jamás compartieron nada en realidad, solo tiempo, ¿Cómo podría acudir a él si al fin lograba fugarse de allí? La idea la rondaba hacía semanas, cada vez más fuerte resonando en su cabeza. Conocía de sobra la realidad en la que se encontraba, la amenaza era real y no contaba con el apoyo que necesitaba, los señores no le proporcionarían eternamente su lealtad, si no se decidía a tomar un esposo que los complaciera, sin hombres leales en los que confiar, sin suministros que bastaran. Con la presión sureña y la desconfianza sacudiendo sus días necesitaba un aliado, un aliado Norteño. Su medio hermano estaba en el Muro y las últimas noticias eran desalentadoras. "Él vendrá a mí", pensó, "y cuando llegue tengo que ser cuidadosa, o puede descubrirlo todo... todo"... Era un riesgo, su medio hermano era lejano a ella, así Sansa lo había estipulado. Pero seguramente lograría leerla como a un libro viejo y bien conocido para él... lejano si, pero mi sangre. Se prepararía para ocultar muy bien de él lo que con tanto sigilo había podido esconder de otros...

Luego de haber sido derribado el muro, a Jon no le quedó más que ir a Invernalia y advertirle a Sansa sobre el peligro que se avecina. Pudo escapar en uno de los pocos caballos que quedaban en el establo y emprendió su desesperado viaje hacía el castillo. Llegó a duras penas y le contó a su hermana lo que había acontecido. A ella le sorprendió verlo en esas deplorables condiciones.

—No tenemos tiempo, —le dijo. —El invierno se acerca. Nos quedan dos opciones: huir más al sur o que tus hombres se unan a la batalla. Pudo ver la incredulidad en Sansa, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para dudar.

 **FIN**


End file.
